Users are increasingly turning to network resources, such as remote servers executing “in the cloud,” to perform various tasks, such as to store data, process programs, and share information with multiple users and terminals across the world. In many cases, however, users are still limited to conventional approaches to locating information stored in the cloud. For example, a user wanting to determine where an object is available or to obtain pricing information for that object typically must perform a text-based search and navigate through a set of search results to obtain the desired information. In certain cases, the user might not know the basic information about the item needed to obtain that information. Various cues enable a user to attempt to determine an identity of an object, but that identifying information typically still has to be entered into a search engine or other such application. If the user is interested in obtaining information such as a location of such an item, yet another search may need to be performed, often requiring yet another application or service.